Friend-Ship
} |name = Friend-Ship |image = Deco FriendShip Boat.png |type = Special Friendship |availableat = February 2017 |food = After event Along the event : }} Friend-Ship Event! Upgrade your boat to visit your friends docks. Wesley begins construction of the Friend-Ship, the special Month of Love event for 2017. You can place the base of the boat into your island's waters by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). You can then upgrade it by providing the materials Wesley needs to build it (similar to the Gingerbread House event). How to get The base of the boat is available from February 17th 2017, and the event continues until March 1st 2017. Once you have reached level 5 your Friend-Ship automatically sails to your friends' docks to offer trades. Trade offers are randomly generated and you do not receive the items that a friend sells to your Friend-Ship. You will also see other Friend-Ships arrive at your island's dock to trade (for TradeMasters with their Friend-Ship at level 5 also). Levelling Up and Rewards To level up your Friend-Ship you must "feed" it with its favourite treats : , , , , or a The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : There is also a special item available to buy at the Bazaar : *A costs 300 Captain's Favours , and rewards 1000 Captain's Favours are required to buy items at the Bazaar and are obtained : * When another Trademaster drops onto your Friend-Ship, 10 and 10 * When you drop at another Trademaster's Friend-Ship, 50 and 75 From Friend-Ship level 5: * At your docks from boat trades with other Trademasters' Friend-Ships * When another Trademaster completes a boat trade with your Friend-Ship at their docks, 15 and 30 Each time you feed your Friend-Ship you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Grand Egg Basket you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below) including to give to your fellow Trademasters. Sharing Friendly Flowers with other Trademasters Help your fellow Trademasters by sharing your *Visit their island *Find their Friend-Ship *Tap on it and drag onto it You can only give to the same Trademaster every 6 hours. Note: In your friends bar the Friend-Ship event icon appears to the bottom-right of each avatar when you are able to give them Friendly Flowers. Similar to seal dives, friends to whom you have given Friendly Flowers within 6 hours or those that have not activated their Friend-Ship are moved to the end of the list, regardless of their game level. Relationship Levels After the Event Your Friend-Ship will remain in place after the event ends (like the Great Pumpkin and the Gingerbread House). You can "feed" your Friend-Ship with 3x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , fr:Barcamitié Category:Decor Category:Friend-Ship 2017